


Tomorrow

by SilverMidnight



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Blowjobs, Feels, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: When Pride realizes that he doesn't remember what he and Chris planned for the next day he begins to feel like a horrible boyfriend. Chris sets out to set him straight.
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Kudos: 43





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Going through old notebooks I found this story and had to keep writing it. Then it took on a life of its own. I don't know how it got to the point that it did, but I'm not complaining and I hope you aren't either!

Yawning widely Pride out of his car and stretched his arms above his head as he took a deep breath. After spending pretty much the entire day in one kind of meeting or another he was more than happy to finally be done with all of it.

Don't get him wrong he loved everything about his city, but sometimes it was nice to slow down. That was something that he always felt whenever he came out here. The peace of Mother Nature taking over and lulling his overworked mind.

When everything else failed being out here put his mind back into order. After the day that he had it was the perfect medicine. Now all he had to do was get some food in his stomach and curl up in bed sleeping the night away.

A smile came to his lips at that thought. Being in the position he was in let him know that the team had a slow day. Which meant that he would be able to spend the night with his lover. Something that sadly hadn't happened recently.

When he had first gotten the SAC position Pride hadn't quite understood what it had entailed, but he had thought he'd have a bit more stable schedule. Boy, had he been wrong. More often than not it felt like pure chaos, but on those few occasions he felt like he was truly able to help people.

Still, he wasn't sure it was worth it. He was well aware of how difficult his schedule had been on his ex-wife and daughter. All the things that he had missed had piled up until he thought he'd lose them both. In the end, he did lose one of them.

That was one of the things that he hated about his job. It was all consuming. You couldn't help but give a part of yourself with every new case that came across your desk. That was what made him the cop that he was. It made him the father and the husband that he was too.

For the longest time he had thought that he simply was done with that part of his life. He wasn't all that young anymore and he knew it wouldn't be fair to try to have a relationship with someone else when none of the problems he had with Linda had been fixed.

The world was a funny place though. Instead of putting someone like his ex-wife in his path it had given him Christopher LaSalle. A person that not only knew him inside and out but also knew the passion and insanity that came with his job. It was amazing.

At last it was now. If he was honest he knew that their relationship hadn't started in the best of places. It had been love or respect or longing that brought them together. It had been pain and grief and desperation on both of their sides.

Chris had just lost the woman he had loved to a senseless death and was falling apart in the most spectacular way. Pride himself had been scrambling to try to fix a mess that he had felt like he had caused. It had been a bad situation all around.

He could honestly say though that it had been so much worse for the younger man. Thinking back to that time in his life still sent shivers down Pride's spine. There was no doubt in his mind if things hadn't changed that Chris would have ended up doing something that got him killed.

At the same time though he couldn't bring himself to truly hate it. The only reason they had ended up getting together was because he had been trying to get Chris to listen to him about his behavior.

They had fought that night in a way that they never had before. Words were said that neither of them meant. Hell, there had even been a few punches thrown. They weren't trying to really hurt each other. It was more them needing someone to hurt like they did. To be the cause of the pain instead of just suffocating in it.

If he was truthful he couldn't actually see them starting in any other way. Somehow it made perfect sense for them to be so caught up in the fight that they pushed a little further than they would with anyone else.

He could still see it perfectly. He had kept Chris late at the office so he could talk to him. The whole point of it had been try to get him to see what he was doing to himself before it was too late. It got out of hand a lot faster than Pride could have guessed.

Throughout the conversation he had tried his best to keep in control of his temper, but if there was one person that knew what buttons to push it was Christopher. The man had been aiming to push him over the edge.

That cocky smirk that he had practically perfected at that point had come to his lips and as they continued to talk all he wanted to do was smack it off. The way Chris had swaggered closer to him made it east to tell that he knew exactly what was going on in Pride's head.

That was when he tried to leave the little kitchen. It was as if he thought he could walk away from everything without facing any consequences. Like he was completely dismissing the concerns of everyone on the team.

Seeing that Pride felt himself lose control. He had spent his entire life working on keeping himself calm in situations that set most people off. If he wanted to help people he had to make them see that they were safe with him.

In that moment though all of that went out the window. He had just moved past him to leave and, without thinking, Pride grabbed the back of his friends shirt and pulled. Chris reacted like anyone would and spun around pushing him hard enough he stumbled backwards.

After that things escalated quickly. He couldn't quite remember what was said by either of them anymore. All he knew was that they ended up standing in the middle of the kitchen yelling at each other until their throats were raw.

It wasn't long before they fell silent once more and he found himself staring at the younger man. The blue eyes were dark and narrowed. His chest had been heaving while his hands were clenched into fists. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as they pulled into that dark smirk.

For a moment it was as if the world had frozen and all he could focus on was the man in front of him. His mind felt completely blank. One second he was arguing with Christopher and the next he was pushing him against the wall attacking his lips with a fervor he hadn't felt in years.

He could still feel the man wrapping around him and pulling him close rocking desperately against him. There was no finesse or subtlety in their movements. Instead it was like they were starving. Every touch was animalistic as they grabbed and pulled until they were naked and sweating.

Somehow they had ended up with Chris sitting on the table and him in-between his splayed legs. A condom and lube sat next to him that Pride forced himself not to think about. All he had wanted to do was focus on what they were doing.

Pushing his fingers then his cock into the younger man had been one of the best things he had felt in a long time. The moans and gasps falling from his lips. His nails digging into his shoulders while his legs wrapped his waist pulling him in close. It was amazing.

He wasn't normally the type of man to enjoy quick flings with people; it just wasn't the type of person that he was. It wasn't just someone though. It was Christopher. There was nothing about having sex with him that was normal.

Pride couldn't help but smile softly at that memory. As rocky a start they had he would never regret the relationship that come from it. Being able to share everything with the younger man was something that he had come to cherish.

Something that he couldn't wait to be in the middle of again. It felt like forever since he had last seen the younger man. Which wasn't actually wrong. Between figuring out what he was supposed to do in his new job and the cases the team dealt with it had been days since they saw each other.

"Christopher?" Pride called out softly closing the front door behind him.

When no response came Pride slowly started to make his way into the kitchen wondering if his lover was out back. It always seemed like his lover was out there whenever he was home. Not that he could blame the man. The view was beautiful.

Seeing that no lights were on he figured quickly that he was wrong. Even when he wanted to look up at the night sky the man brought out a light in case something was out there crawling on the ground. It was better safe than sorry with that.

"Chris?" Pride tried again walking back through the empty living room.

"King?" a sleepy voice came from down the hallway.

Looking towards the bedroom Pride found his lover standing by the door rubbing at his eyes like he had just woken up. The sight of the younger man standing in his boxers tiredly brought a smile to his face even as guilt filled him for waking the man up.

"Sorry, Sweetheart," Pride apologized his voice barely over a rumble as he made his way closer, "I didn't know you were asleep."

"It's almost two in the morning," Chris replied moving forward so he was leaning against him, "What did you think I was doing?"

"It's almost..."

Looking down at his watch Pride let out a sigh when he saw the other man was right. He had thought he left the office at a reasonable time but… It was hard to feel like he was doing right by their relationship if he couldn't even tell the time right.

"Sorry," he tried again though it felt weak by his own ear.

"It's alright, King," Chris smiled pulling back to place a hand on his cheek, "I figured you'd be working later than normal to have tomorrow off.

"Right. Tomorrow."

"We're still on, right? You don't have to cancel?"

Pride stood there silently for a moment his mind racing trying to remember what tomorrow was supposed to be. It was obvious based off the look on his lovers face that whatever he was talking about was important. And he had no clue what that was.

There was a small part of him that wanted to try to fake it until he had some clue what was going on. He did have the next day off so it wasn't as if he'd be lying to the man Chris didn't have to know that he forgot.

That had been something that he did more than once with Linda and Laurel. He had always hated how disappointed and hurt they were when that happened. He never felt more like a failure than when he let them down.

He had wanted to do everything in is power to be the man that they needed him to be, but at the same time he wasn't just a husband or a father. He was a cop too. His job took a lot out of him and sometimes that meant he couldn't do the things they wanted him to.

There had never been a lot of yelling when he and Linda were together. Yes, they fought a lot, but both of them did everything they could to make sure that the house was as stable as possible for their daughter. Because of that he told a few white lies to keep the peace.

Every single time he felt guilty. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to his family, but he had been so tired of see the anger and frustration in both of their eyes. It was the only thing he could do to stop that. At least that's what he had thought.

It became very obvious that he was wrong though. To this day he still loved Linda, but they had both figured out that they just weren't right for each other. Something that had taken a long time to learn though he was glad to know it.

Their relationship wasn't like the one he shared with Chris though. He didn't know how to describe it, but it felt completely different. The last thing he wanted to do was repeat his old mistakes and ruin another good thing.

"I am off tomorrow,"Pride nodded slowly before bracing himself for the argument that was about to come, "But I don't remember what tomorrow is."

"You're lucky there," Chris chuckled softly taking a hold of his hand and leading him into the bedroom, "Sebastian hasn't stopped talking about it. I think Gregorio is going to kill him soon."

Blinking a few times in confusion Pride allowed himself to be lead to the bed and pushed down so he was sitting on the edge. He had been fully prepared for a fight and to have to beg for forgiveness. That wasn't happening though.

Instead Chris continued to talk about how the team was getting along as he knelt in front of him and took off his shoes and socks. His fingers dug into the soles of his feet dragging a long drawn out moan of pleasure. The younger man really did know how to use his fingers.

Any other time he would let himself fall onto the bed his lovers touch soothing him in a way nothing else did. At the moment though it felt wrong. Like he didn't deserve to be take care of in that way.

Okay, so he wasn't actually in trouble and he hadn't forgotten something that was important to Chris or their relationship, but it still felt like he had done something wrong. Hell, he still didn't know what he was talking about.

It didn't help that when he came over his lover had been fast asleep and he hadn't even thought to pay attention to the time. When they first started to date he had promised himself that he would be better than before. Yet it felt like he was repeating the same old mistakes.

"Dwayne?" Chris asked his hands resting on the older mans knees, "You okay?"

Shaking his head he linked their fingers together and pulled until the man was sitting on the bed next to him. A smile was on Chris's lips as he moved so they were pressed close together. He couldn't help but sigh at that.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Pride apologized running his thumb over the mans knuckles, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sebastian convinced Gregorio to have a team dinner over at their place," he offered with a shake of his head, "He's been talking about it nonstop since they decided to do it. It's driving Gregorio up a wall."

"Chris."

"Dwayne, it's fine. I know you forgot but-"

"There shouldn't have to be a 'but'. I should have just remembered. It's important and I should have remembered."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? It's important to Sebastian."

"True, but you know now and he was going to send out texts in the morning in case someone did forget. It would have been nice if you remembered, but not it's going to be the end of the world."

"Until it's our anniversary."

A soft laugh fell from Chris's lips as if it was the funniest thing. Slowly the laughter slipped away his eyes going wide when Pride didn't laugh along with him. With a shake of his head Chris forced the older man to look at him before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Darling, you want to know a little secret?" Chris smirked as he pulled back, "I have no idea when our anniversary is. As soon as it happened I put it in every planner I have so when it does come up it'll be there, but I don't know the actual date myself."

"You don't?" Pride asked shaking his head, "And it doesn't bother you that neither of us know the date?"

Instead of answering Chris shot him a peaceful smile before leaning forward to kiss him once more. A soft sigh fell from Pride's lips as he cupped the back of his lovers head moving so their chest were pressed together.

Laying back on the bed the younger man pulled at him until he went down as well. Stretching out over him Pride groaned softly feeling his lovers body against him. He always did love being able to simply feel the mans body pressing against his own.

A hand pulled at his shirt untucking it from his pants until it could slip underneath. Nails gently scratched over his stomach making their way up his body to brush against his nipples before traveling down until they were over the zipper of his pants. Grinding his hips forward he broke the kiss and rested his head on his lovers chest.

"Chris," Pride gasped out his tongue darting out to lap at his neck.

"Still think I'm mad?" Chris asked the smirk clear in his voice as he worked his pants open so he could slip his hand in.

Hearing the playfulness in the younger mans voice Pride found himself wanting to follow the mans lead. Knowing how much Chris loved it he let his teeth scrap over his skin. A shaky breath left him his head falling back on the bed and giving him more space to work.

"King," Chris moaned sounding breathless, "Please. It's been so long."

A thrill coursed through him hearing his lover plead. Every time he heard his name fall from Christopher's lips he felt the need to make it his mission to get the man to repeat it over and over until he forgot anything else.

Standing up he quickly unbuttoned his shirt before pushing his pants off leaving him completely naked. Looking down at the younger man he couldn't help but the smirk that came to his lips seeing his eyes rake over his body as he settled himself back on the mans lap.

"How you feeling, Sweetheart?" Pride asked running a hand over his lovers chest, "You want to do something specific tonight?"

"Just want to feel you," Chris replied his tongue darting out over his lips, "Whatever you want, King."

Pride couldn't help but swallow roughly at that. It wasn't close to being the first time that the younger man but every time he felt as if he had been given a gift. The fact that Chris trusted him as much as he did never failed to make his heart race.

Staring down at the man image after image flashed in his mind. He had learned early on that when Chris said that he 'just wanted to feel' that he meant exactly that. It didn't matter what happened he would love anything.

That had been more than a little daunting in the beginning. Pride hadn't ever been a vanilla type of person in bed, but it was completely different with Chris. From what the man said he was willing to try anything at least once. Though there was one thing he loved more than anything.

He watched closely as the blue eyes dropped to his cock the younger mans tongue darting out to wet his lips. A shiver ran down his spine at the hunger that was clear in his lovers eyes. Chris might have said it was up to Pride, but it was clear that he wanted something specific.

When he had first discovered just how much the younger man loved going down on him he hadn't know what to think. He did love it though. The amount of times he had been pushed against a wall with his lover on his knees in front of him… It had quickly become one of his favorites as well.

"King," the younger man whined staring up at him, "Please. Do something. Anything."

Nodding his head Pride moved closer so the head of his cock was brushing against his lovers lips. Instantly Christopher's mouth fell open his eyes closing as his hands reached out to grip his hips and pull him in.

A low moan rumbled from Chris's throat causing Pride to rock forward ever so slightly. Exhaling sharply Pride placed his hand on the back of his lovers head and slowly pulled back until only his tip was in his mouth.

"Are you sure, Chris?" Pride questioned softly needing to know the man was on-board with what was going on.

In lieu of answering Chris ran his tongue over the tip of his cock slowly. Humming softly the younger man tilted his head up his eyes opening just so he could send him a wink before moving forward and taking him in his mouth fully.

Gasping loudly Pride found himself thrusting forward feeling his balls rub against the man chin for a moment before he was pulling away from him fully leaving Chris to stare up at him his eyes blown wide with want.

"Dwayne," Chris pleaded his hand coming up to wrap around his wrist, "What-"

"I need you to move somewhere more comfortable, Sweetheart," Pride offered reaching out to brush his fingers against the mans cheek.

Before he could pull away Chris turned his head his tongue darting out to lap at the pads of his fingers. A shaky breath fell from the older man his mouth falling open to say something only to stop when the younger man pulled his wrist closer sliding the fingers deeper into his mouth.

"Sweetheart," Pride muttered as his lover sucked on the digits.

Blue eyes staring up at him the challenge clear in them as Chris tilted his head to the side and pulled back slowly until the fingers finally slipped from his mouth. The cocky smirk that had pulled him in the first place appeared on his lips once more.

Reaching out Pride grabbed the back of his lovers head and pulled him forward. A chuckle slipped from Chris as he dropped onto his knees. Leaning forward the younger man nuzzled against his hard length his eyes never leaving Pride's.

"Come on, King," Chris purred out leaning forward to press a kiss to the inside of his thigh, "What are you waiting for? Give it to me."

Wrapping a hand around his lovers head he pulled him closer to him loving how his mouth fell open and pulled him into his mouth. His eyes fell shut he did everything in his power not to lose control and get lost in the wet, warmth surrounding him.

A part of him felt like he should take full control and go slow. He knew that if he let Chris set the pace things would end quicker than either of them really wanted. He hadn't been wrong when he said that it had been so long since they had been together. All he would have to do was tighten his grip around the younger mans head and hold him steady while he did whatever he wanted.

He could work his cock into the waiting mouth over and over feeling Chris's teeth ever so slightly scrape against him while his tongue lapped at his tip. It would be perfect. Slow and sweet and absolute torture.

Even as he thought that though he knew it wouldn't happen. He felt too close to the edge for it. Instead he found himself snapping his hips forward harshly. Below him he heard a moan slip out as he picked up speed fucking hard and fast into the mans mouth.

Nails dug into his thighs holding on so tightly that Pride knew they would leave bruises. The very thought had him working himself faster. Looking down at his lover Pride felt his hips stutter at the sight.

Chris's eyes were clenched shut as sweat dripped down his face. His lips were stretched tight around his length drool making its way down his jaw with every thrust. His hard cock was sticking out of his underwear bobbing with every movement.

Pulling the younger man away from him he forced him to his feet before pushing him onto the bed. Chris panted heavily his eyes wide as Pride quickly tugged off his underwear before climbing on top of him and grinding their cocks together.

"King," Chris gasped out his arms wrapping around his shoulders, "Fuck."

Nodding his head quickly Pride gripped the younger mans thighs and moved between them so they wrapped around his waist. Chris stared at him with wide eyes his fingers curling against his back as a whimper fell from his lips.

"Please," Chris replied pulling him down so their foreheads were pressed together, "Need you."

Instead of answering he bent forward running his teeth down his lovers throat. Tilting his head back Chris mewled softly his nails scrapping down his back. Knowing that he had the man in the palm of his hand he bit down hard enough to leave a mark but not break the skin.

"King," Chris sobbed his hands grabbing the side of his face and pulling until they were looking into each others eyes, "Please. I can't… Fuck me. Just fuck me, King. Please!"

"Roll over," Pride ordered his voice rough.

Chris scrambled onto his stomach moving so he was on his hands and knees. Licking at his lips Pride ran his hand over the mans ass feeling the firm flesh under his fingers. Smirking slightly he pulled his hand back landing a smack to it.

"King!" Chris yelled his whole body rocking.

Smirking darkly the older man reached into the nightstand and pulled out the lube. Quickly slicking up his fingers he put the tube down and circled the younger mans hole teasing him. A broken moan fell from Chris his hips rocking back trying to get him into him.

A shaky breath fell from Pride as he slowly worked his finger into the willing body listening to the broken gasps that fell from his lover. Setting a tortuously slow pace he watched his finger disappear over and over into his lovers body.

Feeling more than a little impatient he worked a second finger in stretching him open. Chris tried the thrust his hips backwards his whole body shaking almost painfully. Pride could barely believe that he was already so close to falling apart as he pushed in a third finger.

"King," Chris sobbed his fingers tangling into the sheets his hips stuttering with every thrust, "I can't."

"Can't what, Sweetheart?" Pride questioned leaning down to kiss at his lower back.

Shaking his head Chris fell forward burying his face in the mattress. Seeing how close his lover was Pride pulled out of his fingers causing the man to whimper loudly. Grabbing the lube once more he quickly slicked himself up and slowly pushed in.

A muffled yell slipped from the younger man his whole body tensing for a moment before relaxing. Forcing himself to take a soothing breath to calm himself down Pride leaned down once more his head resting against his lovers back.

Sitting up on his knees once more Pride looked down at his lover and took him in. He had been so in the moment that he hadn't thought about the fact that he would want nothing more than to see what the man looked like when he came. Chris always looked so beautiful in the moment.

"King," Chris whined rocking back on him.

Nodding his head slowly Pride wrapped his hands around the younger mans hips and started the slow pace he had been thinking about before. He just wanted to be able to feel his lovers body wrapped tightly around him for a moment.

A deep groan escaped Chris his hands coming up to curl around the back of his head. Licking at his lips Pride watched the hands shake as they clenched together. It was a sight that he had seen a few times before.

"Christopher," Pride started giving a sharp thrust of his hips, "You're so close already. You normally hold out a lot better. Why is that, Sweetheart?"

"King, I-" the younger man tried to say his voice breaking off as Pride picked up speed, "Fuck! King, please! I took a shower before I went to bed. It's been so long since we were together and I couldn't help myself."

The image of Christopher in the shower leaning against the wall as he stretched him open drove Pride mad. He always loved watched his lover get himself off. The gasps and pleas that fell from him when he knew that Pride wasn't going to touch him…

Wrapping an arm around the younger mans chest Pride pulled him up so his back was pressed to his chest. Chris's head fell back on his shoulder a breathy scream falling from his lips as he set a brutal pace.

All thoughts of going slow and taking his time flew out the window as he pounded into his lovers body. The mans hand scrambled to find purchase grabbing a hold of the arm holding him up as he bounced in his lap.

Mewls and gasps of pleasure slipped from Chris over and over before his mouth fell open and all that could escape were pants. Burying his head in the younger mans neck Pride started to kiss and bite at the skin needing to feel more.

It didn't take much more before the younger man was tensing around him his orgasm coursing through him. Feeling the mans body tighten Pride clenched his eyes shut his own body following after him quickly. For a moment the whole world went black and all he could feel was Chris's body slumping back against his.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Pride questioned running his hand down the mans chest feeling his heart rocketing in his chest.

"More than," Chris panted out lifting himself off him with a hiss, "Never satisfying doing that alone."

Chuckling softly Pride fell onto the bed watching as Christopher slowly made his way into the bathroom only to return a few moments later looking as tired as he felt. Smiling softly he opened his arms holding the man close as he curled against his chest.

"Hey, King?" Chris questioned his lips brushing against his chest.

"Yeah?" Pride responded letting his eyes slip shut.

"I meant what I said. I don't care if you miss 'important' days. Just don't… Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart. I swear. You're stuck with me."


End file.
